


Finding The Balance

by VioletTook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTook/pseuds/VioletTook
Summary: My take on how Episode 9 and whatever follows should go. This picks up in the Throne Room once Snoke is killed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Star Wars or anything Star Wars related. I just like well written characters. I also love Reylo a little too much. Please comment if you write stories, especially Reylo. I will give kudos and comments back.

"Hurry we still have time to save the fleet! Order them to stop the attack!" Kylo looked at the aftermath of the battle they fought side by side and stood over the body of his master in partial disbelief of the weight he no longer felt. He'd carried it so long he was shaken to his core, emotions all over the place. He felt naked and vulnerable in so many ways and yet he never felt stronger or more sure than he did now. Snoke had been right about his resolve. He was beginning to think that was the only thing he was right about. Though a question stood in his mind and he wasn't sure how he could go on if Snoke was telling the truth about one other thing. He'd never been good enough for any "parent" he'd ever had and part of him wondered if that would ever change. Or was the mighty Kylo Ren just doomed to disappoint everyone? He knew he had to try. Since he'd destroyed most of the illusion, he now had to pick up the pieces and decide what was real and what was Snoke or Luke. His world had crumbled around him... by his hands... because of her. If he was honest he wasn't sure how much of it was even his to begin with. He'd been looking for belonging for so long, but then hadn't she? Could it really be that simple? She'd released him from what he thought he wanted only for him to realize it was a prison. He couldn't think of words to say so he would do the only thing he was good at...be impulsive.

He crossed the room in a few long strides and suddenly he was invading her space. Everything in him screamed to invade her mind since he desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Knowing her, she thought of her friends and getting them to safety and only that. He could fix that, so he did. He was breathing her in since she was standing in front of the intercom and snaked his left arm under hers to turn it on.

"Stop the attack. That's an order. We finish this in person on Crait." Before waiting for Hux's response he turned it off, knowing Hux would be here soon. It was now or never. He could hear her heart quicken at how close he was. He felt her warm hitched breaths on his face. He slowly removed his gloves desperate to feel her skin beneath his again, his eyes never wandering from hers. He refused to read her mind for a response as she held everything in those telling eyes that always wonder-struck him. He dared to softly touch her face, deathly afraid to hold it in his hands, but she did not recoil from him to his surprise.

"Trust me." It was nothing more than a whisper but her gaze surrendered and he took his only chance and he leaned his face to hers and ever so gently brushed her lips with his. He was scared of doing this wrong and scared of her rejection. He wasn't afraid of much but he'd never been more scared in his life. Who'd have ever thought that he'd be scared of intimacy of all things. He'd started this craving her touch and now the realization hit him that he had never been kissed before and he was wondering if he was even doing this right. Seeming to read his mind, though he wouldn't care if she had, she took him off guard and threw her arms around his neck, intensifying the entire moment and his strong arms closed around her small frame. Relief and joy surged through him and he couldn't recall a time when he truly felt real joy. From the minute his lips had touched hers the Force had become almost too intense to bear in the best way. Every doubt left him and he prayed she felt it too because in this moment it was forever engraved in his very soul that he could not leave her side. He had no idea what that would mean but there was nothing he wouldn't face with her. He was on top of the universe and nothing in the galaxy could be better than being in her arms. She broke the kiss and it felt too soon.

"Footsteps." Her breathing was ragged but her voice was sure. Hux was here. Suddenly the doors opened and Hux stormed through the walkway already wanting to kiss up to Snoke when he saw the body. The scrawny snake turned to a fit of rage reaching for his blaster upon noticing the other bodies. Kylo didn't think it was possible but Rey shocked him again and she yet stepped forward with Luke's saber in hand to block Hux's shot at Kylo before launching her only weapon at his face and landing it perfectly killing him on impact. She'd protected Kylo again and saved his life when he'd done nothing to earn it. Would wonders never cease?

"That felt really good." He could see her shoulders relax and knew that words would have to come. They couldn't stay in the throne room all night. She spoke first.

"We have to help the others so what is the plan? I assume you're not serious about leading an attack on your mother. "

"She's dead. And honestly it was just an excuse. I had planned on killing Snoke and that's as far as I got so I am all ears for a plan." Kylo force pulled his saber free and clipped it to his belt.

"But she's not. She survived the blast from the attack." He wasn't ready for that news and the tears came faster than he could stop them. His mother would never let him go home. She didn't want him there to begin with before Snoke.

"I know she misses you desperately but how do we get to Crait without being fired at on either side?" This would be the kicker.

"My ship has a shield but I can't guarantee we can beat the First Order there. They'll know its me and if I don't start the attack we're done. They'll shoot us down." The thought of losing her made him sick to his stomach. She suddenly got that focused and determined look in her eye and Kylo was ready for anything.

"How fast can you get to your ship?" What was she thinking?

"Let's go!" He led her down the corridors that led to his personal hangar bay that held the command shuttle. They were there in no time with only a couple casualties from troopers. He closed the doors and made his way to the cockpit. She took the seat next to him and put on the headset. He had no idea what she was doing but he knew he would see his mother soon. As he prepared the shuttle for launch and began the sequence, Rey was already getting her plan into motion and the next thing Kylo heard shocked him.

"Chewie can you hear me? It's Rey. I have Kylo Ren's ship please relay the message not to fire. Do you copy?" She had begun helping him copilot when they got their immediate answer. The wookie's purr could be heard through the headset.

"Yes, Chewie I am fine. If you see any other ship near this one fire on them but do not hit Ren's. Please. I am bringing back a surprise." He purred once again before disconnecting and she turned off the intercom. Surprise was definitely a perfect word choice. Only one question ran through his mind.

"Is he piloting the Falcon?" Kylo loathed that ship more than anything. It would be an effort not to blow it out of the sky.

"Yes, he is. It's mine and his now." The mourning look on her face shook him knowing he caused it. It should have been no surprise that Han would give it to her though he never let Kylo on it but once. They had but a short time before reaching the planet and he had to get something off his mind.

"Rey, I want you to know first and foremost I will follow you anywhere regardless of how painful it may be for me to do but I have thought about this since our hands touched. There's another option once we stop the attack but the only way this will work is with your help." Kylo glanced over to see her reaction so far and it seemed he had her attention. He prayed she'd agree.

"Let's just leave it all behind for a while. Let all of the old traditions die as neither side has ever come up with a viable long term solution to the never ending wars. We could think of a new order to bring to the table and a better solution. It'd be a fresh start and we could finally bring a true balance to it all. No more wars and torture. The only thing to die would be tradition. Let the Sith and the Jedi ways all die. Will you join me? Please." His voice came out more desperate than he had anticipated or cared to admit, but he needed her whether she agreed or not. He needed her like a drowning man needed oxygen. He dared not brave a look at her for fear of rejection.

"If I say yes, no secrets. I think we've both been manipulated enough for one lifetime. No secrets. And we do it, all of it, together. Decisions and all. I meant what I said when I said you weren't alone. And I couldn't bear to ever be alone again." She was crying again and it took him a moment to weigh her words. She was offering him something he wanted but was never willing to take from her. She wanted to share their minds. To link them as masters and apprentices do. Kylo had never even allowed Luke in and Snoke had just taken it. She would never stay with him if she saw all of it. He wasn't sure he could handle her calling him a monster again. Even more, he was floored she was offering him hers after what Snoke had done to her just hours ago.

"You'll never see me the same. My head's not a place even I want to be."

"I want to. I'll take your bad with your good. I'm sick of running from you. I want you no matter what that means. Do you trust me with your mind? Because I trust you." She trusted him. Kylo had never felt a weight quite like this. Though this was one he wanted to carry. She'd trusted him in the throne room.

"If that is what you want then I shall do it. I want you beside me always. We could make this work." He did not know where they would go once this was done and for once his future was his own. There was no manipulations or standards to meet. Ben was free with her. They were ready to begin the landing sequence when he took her hand, ready for whatever came next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo confronts Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or anything related to it.

As Kylo initiated the landing sequence a loud blast echoed throughout the atmosphere and Rey impulsively jumped up and ran toward the lookout window to see the cause of the blast. Her jaw was practically on the floor and she was shaking hard, holding onto the window to keep herself steady. He flipped on the auto landing switch with his chosen location and followed her, calmly placing a comforting hand on the small of her back, his worried eyes following hers. An explosion could be seen in the distance from where the cruiser and Snoke's ship had been. The only question was which ship had been blown. Given the fact that the Resistance was on the transports it must have been the cruiser. Rey hung her head, forehead against the glass. He turned her into an embrace with his arms around her and one hand grasped the other forearm like a cloak around her tiny frame. They felt his ship land. He had programmed it to land between two cliffs in a ravine in case things didn't go well. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Wanted to make her pain disappear but the Force had used their pain for good. It had brought them together.

"Come on. Let's go open the blast doors to let them in." He released her and she quickly made her way down the ramp to look for a way to release the doors to the base command center. Kylo followed, keeping up with her easily. They found a keypad next to the big doors that required a code. She grunted in frustration, kicking the salty ground. Kylo reached over to the pad, thinking a moment before recalling a code he'd seen on some of his mother's papers once. He entered it and the doors came up and she ran inside, probably assuming he had hacked it. He guessed he kinda had. Kylo followed, looking back to discover six transports beginning their own landing sequences at a range. His stomach knotted knowing his mother was possibly on those transports. He wasn't sure if he would rather her to have been killed on the others when they were with Snoke or if he'd be relieved she was alive. He was sweating from the conflict, pain too strong for words as he calmed himself and reached out with the Force. She was alive. He could feel her calm with relief and concern. Hope and skepticism. Yes, that was definitely his mother. She always maintained her political aura regardless of the circumstances.

"You can do this," Rey placed her fingers gently, open palmed, under his chin for him to meet her sure gaze. "I'll help you." 

The last time she had used those words was in the elevator before facing Snoke and it had given him the strength to kill Snoke. He managed to muster a small flinch of a smile, lips quivering. The transports had landed and were beginning to unload as he placed his hand behind her neck to kiss her firmly on her forehead, connecting his forehead with hers for a moment before turning and walking towards the others. They had just walked a bit before seeing Poe Dameron standing next to a transport ramp and his mother wearily walking down it, cane in hand.

No one moved. Some were holding their breath. You could hear a pin drop and cut the tension with a knife. She was poised, looking at her only son; the one she'd given up on yet here he stood because of a scavenger girl. Love had brought him home. She came to the end of the ramp and passed her cane to Poe, hitting him with it in the chest before hobbling as quick as she could to embrace her child. In this moment he was still her baby, Ben. She reached him and threw her arms around and under his broad shoulders, face pressed to his chest. The unusual act of affection made him jump and he did not return the embrace. Rather, he reached for her cane and Poe handed it to him before he gently pulled her back with his other hand.

"I'm so sorry Ben." She said, taking her cane. Her voice was calm and steady with almost no distinguishable emotion in it. It was typical of her. This was her diplomatic voice. The one she used when issues had been negotiated and resolved. It broke him worse than if she had just ignored him. He was caught between rage and betrayal. He had wanted so badly to believe his father had told him the truth in his plea for him to come home. That his mother had missed him. At least Dad had been honest with him regarding his own feelings. He had felt it before taking his father's life. An empathetic nature was sometimes the curse of being Force sensitive.

"Oh, save it Mother. You knowingly abandoned me. You passed me off to someone else because you just didn't want to deal with me after all of the isolation. You couldn't handle me and if we're honest you didn't have time. I wasn't high on your priority list. I was just a distraction from things actually worth your time. I sure wasn't worth it. You isolated me from everyone except my tutors and when that didn't make the nightmares and visions and emotions disappear you gave me to Luke! You delegated the problem to someone else and his solution was to try to kill me in my sleep!" Tears were streaming down his face, hands trembling and lip quivering on his sickly pale face. As he said his uncle's name he practically spit the word, recalling the worst night of his life. 

"Luke would never do something like that! He's Luke Skywalker!" If she was angry at all she didn't show it. She looked more offended than angry at what Kylo was implying. She held her ground, firm as a mountain.

"You know, for being his twin you sure don't know your brother very well. It's no surprise he never told you what actually happened given the fact that the Jedi hang on vanity and false facades. All I want is to know why. Why wasn't I worth it? What did I do that made you think that I wasn't worth your time? That I wasn't worth loving? Why was I never good enough that you threw me away like garbage? But even after all this time you still blame me? That its all my fault!" Kylo's screams echoed off the walls and Leia never wavered, still as a stone.

She didn't have time to respond before Poe cried out, "Incoming! Lower the doors!" He and everyone else ran to hide behind the computers and equipment as Kylo picked up his mother and carried her to a rocky edge to conceal her behind the others and she pulled her own blaster, ready for a fight. Kylo and Rey pulled their sabers and lit them before walking to stand in front of the Resistance. They stood their ground as one lone ship managed to snake its way in before the blast doors sealed. Poe and the Resistance opened fire on the ship, sending sparks flying off the broken ship and two pairs of hands came up.

"Don't shoot!" Finn cried out. "It's us!" The firing ceased before Poe realized who it was. Rey and Kylo lowered their weapons, but not yet extinguishing them. They exchanged brief glances at each other. Finn popped his head up first and Rose followed.

"Finn! Rose! You're not dead!" A relieved laugh fell from Poe's lips. "Where is my droid?" The ramp lowered as a very excited BB-8 came rolling down as fast as he could into his master's arms, beeping wildly in happiness. Rey turned her saber off before tucking it into her belt and saying hi to the droid herself. Kylo did the same with his saber before following Rey. He was never good at social gatherings so he followed her lead. Rose greeted them and Poe with a hug and Rey introduced Kylo. He shook her hand and Poe's as well. Poe seemed to let the interrogation room go.

"Good people do bad things. Don't worry about it." Poe was happy to finally meet this girl that Finn would never shut up about. He and Kylo both looked back to find Finn standing at the bottom of the ramp, fists clenched and frozen with anger, glaring right at Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Triangle or friend-zoned.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters and places and ships. Please leave some kudos and comments. I'll return the favor for your stories.

The First Order guns firing against the doors were loud enough to echo and reverberate off of the rocky interior of the base and the sound left goosebumps on everyone's necks. But the silent tension between Finn and Kylo seemed to silence everything and everyone. No one moved or spoke. Rey's breath caught in her throat watching the two men in their silent stare down battle. Neither moved or wavered in their stance or their expression. Their jaws were set, eyes desperately trying to pierce and weaken the other. Poe and Rose watched Finn with care and caution, ready to jump between should he pick a fight. Rey had vouched for Kylo and that was enough for them.

Leia kept her eyes locked on Ben, knowing about Rey's account of the last time these three were together. Their last encounter, Kylo had nearly sliced Finn's spinal cord out of his body. She knew her son was impossibly strong, physically and mentally. It was his overly emotional nature that made him unpredictable. She personally thought Finn was foolish and brave to challenge him at all, let alone a second time. She knew Finn cared for Rey as he did nothing without knowing of her whereabouts or her plans; though she couldn't decide how Rey felt in return. She was very guarded in nearly all aspects and none of them really knew much about her. She had noticed that Rey had consistently stayed close to Ben, eerily so. When either of them moved, the other did also. They were almost like a joint energy source; like magnets. She began to wonder what made Ben come home in the first place. The previous conversation had made it quite clear that he hadn't come home for her.

"Finn?" Rey said softly, all caution in place and etched in her tone. She was scared to even speak for fear it would be like spooking a wild animal. She was wary not to make any sudden movement should it add to the tension. Everyone else jumped slightly at the sudden noise, almost forgetting the firing First Order. Their focus had been on the sound of the silence between Kylo and Finn. Finn seemed to ignore her at this moment, disregarding her voice.

"What have you done to her?! What mind game is this! Let her go!" Kylo smirked smugly, anticipating this question.

"She is under no tricks. Even if I tried, my powers don't work on her. She is my equal in every way so she can resist me if she chooses." He spits his next words; "But your weak mind would know nothing of the Force or its power or how it flows through those like us. You've always assumed but never learned. You may have been the best in physical combat in your class, but knowledge was never a strength you possessed."

"Rey would never stand with you! And I would never let her. You may call me an unintelligent traitor but at least I am not a murdering madman! You're a monster! I know you have her under a mind trick and I will break it!" As he finished those last words, Finn pulled a blaster from behind his pants and fired for Kylo's head. Poe expected Kylo to stop the bolt in mid-air as he had on Jakku but Rey shocked them all as she lit her saber to bounce the bolt as it came inches from Kylo's face and she deflected it into the ground. They had moved in near perfect sync. Kylo never lit his own, though she held hers at her side should Finn try for another shot.

"I speak for myself, you don't get to. I think for myself, Ben doesn't. I choose for myself, no one else does. I brought Ben back with me as my equal and my choice. He may be a monster at times, but he is my monster and I understand him and his choices. I will stand by his side and he will stand with me." The edge in her voice had everyone looking from Ben to Rey and back to Finn, waiting for his response. Kylo softened slightly, shocked in awe at her public declaration in front of the others and particularly his mother. He was relieved at her claim on him and about his past and what he'd done. She was here and saving him again.

"He killed his own father! If that doesn't scream 'don't trust me', Rey, then I don't know what does. He's not worth saving. There is just some garbage beyond salvaging. He failed his mother. He murdered his father in cold blood. He failed his uncle, the legend himself! He even failed his master in capturing us! You're just next on his list. You're not thinking clearly, maybe you shouldn't make this decision without guidance." Finn lowered his head for a moment to draw a breath and compose himself for his next words, "I love you. I came back for you. I defied everyone for you." Hurt and rage had laced his previous statements, but there was hate-filled jealousy in his last ones.

"I was never yours! I am glad you came back, but I never asked you to. I was never waiting for you. You were only a friend, but you were a coward, running from your past instead of facing it. Luke is no legend, he's a fraud. He tried to kill Ben in his sleep. I didn't believe Ben when he told me but then I got Luke to admit what he'd done and after we fought I left him to die on that island. He will not get a chance at Ben again. He's just like you. Ben is my destiny, not you. People aren't dark or light. They are both. Anything else is a lie. This war ends today. Today the fighting stops." There was an edge in her voice that made them all unsteady. It was all Ben had not to cry and fall at her feet. He knew he'd never let her go and he'd kill for her. He'd die for her.

"As long as he's in your life I won't be. If you think you can think clearly, then make your choice. Kylo or me? You can't have both." His words stung Rey as he had been her first friend, but a true friend would never ask this of her. She'd been afraid of this very thing and so she made her decision in the throne room when Ben had made his choice. She belted her saber and took Ben's hand in hers, lacing their fingers.

"Then I am sorry to see you go. When this is over you can run if you want, we won't stop you." Finn dropped his blaster, tears streaming down his face in anger and betrayal. He promised himself he'd be the end of Kylo Ren. He would not let him win, not this time. He screamed in rage and ran right at Kylo with all the speed he could muster. Kylo didn't let up with his grip on Rey's hand and with his other hand threw Finn back towards the doors, careful not to push him into them. It was a warning and it was his last. Finn scrambled up and ran for the narrow door on the side to disappear into the salty wasteland.

Kylo turned, dropping Rey's hand, to face the Resistance in front of him. The time had come for them all to make some choices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle on Crait Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it. Thanks to everyone's sweet comments and kudos! One of the best parts of my day!

"That's not the last we've seen of him, but what do we do about The First Order? By now, Hux and Snoke are bound to know Rey either took you prisoner or you turned back to the light." Poe had his hands on his hips, leadership etched in his determined face.  
Ben noticed that the firing had ceased. He fixed his jaw in thought, considering the possibilities carefully, calculating. Rey responded first.  
"Ben killed Snoke on the Finalizer. We took out his guards and I took care of Hux. They won't be a problem." Poe remained unmoved, though pleased to check them off of his list, his eyes not leaving Ben. Leia collapsed into a nearby chair, not hiding the relief radiating off of her now. She would no longer have to worry about Snoke. He'd been in Ben's mind since her pregnancy and the reason they never had more, for fear he'd take them all. Helplessly watching him torture and torment Ben for so long had all taken too much of a toll on the General, and former princess. The rest of the Resistance booted up the long forgotten systems to send calls for shuttles or a ship to come and get them.  
"We need a plan. What do you want to do?" Ben furrowed his brow and lightly bit his lip on one side, not nervous, but definitely on edge.  
"I'm not sure it'll work. It's kind of impossible."  
"That's not what I asked. What do you want to do?"  
"I want to try something. I'm wondering how much force strength we actually have put together..."  
"Well, if Luke was scared of your power and even more so of mine, then that must count for something." Rey kept her voice low enough for only Ben to hear. She glanced over at one of the monitors.  
"What is that?!?" Rey exclaimed, slightly louder.  
"Battering Ram Cannon. It operates using miniaturized death star technology. I was considering if they'd carry on my original plan and they are."  
"So we need to take out that cannon?" Poe chipped in.  
"Or it will disintegrate those doors, and all of us, like nothing. So, yes, precisely. We need to essentially blow it up before it melts the doors and they lead a full attack.  
"You're definitely you're father's son." Leia groaned from her chair. Ben's pensive, but focused, expression flinched before resolve settled on his features. As much as he disliked being compared to Han, in any way, he could hear his father's favorite phrase in response to whether something was possible: "I don't ask that question until after I've done it."  
"Ben, whatever you think may be impossible, your father would tell us to try it." Chewie purred in agreement.  
"Rey and I could try to use the cannon's own energy against it once they blast it, but that won't fix the situation with the rest of their forces." Ben looked up and locked eyes with Poe, a silent question and plan forming between them.  
"Rose and I and the rest of our pilots can use the rust buckets in the hangar to take out their ships and ground forces."  
"And Chewie can take the Falcon to draw off their parade and AT-M6 units. Take someone with you to man the gun." Rey directed, Chewie purred loudly before grabbing a nearby tech and leaving the command room.  
"Everyone else, finish getting the equipment running. use my personal code. We need a ride out of here." The General was content to take a well-earned break from fighting and back to barking orders, leadership as natural to her as breathing.  
Kylo and Rey were content to let her.  
"Ready for a crash course in Tutaminis?" Kylo took Rey by the hand, leading her down the dark, cool corridor.  
"Crash course in what?" Rey exclaimed, confused and nearly jogging to keep up with his long strides. Once they got far enough down Kylo turned to face her.  
"It's a force absorbing ability called Tutaminis. Essentially, one can take an energy source expelled and repel it back or away. I've always had a natural gift for it, even as a child. When Luke realized I could do it, and the extent to which I could do it, he was upset and terrified to say the least. He never gave me a reason why. I trained in secret as he didn't like me using it. It was a big deal to Snoke when he saw it. Traditionally, you can use it against force lightning and blaster bolts; but I can do it with ship gun blasts pretty easily also. I've never tried against something of that magnitude, for obvious reasons."  
"Other than the obvious reason, why try now? With me? Why do you think I can help?" He had her full attention, intrigued and ready to learn.  
"I couldn't hep but notice that, ever since the interrogation room, you fight very similarly to me, both in style and precision. I'm wondering if it extends to force abilities since you can invade my mind. We don't have much time so, quickly, try to hit me with your blaster and I'll show you. We'll do this twice and then see if you can." They practiced for about ten minutes, Kylo aiming for Rey's arms at first, in case she missed, but she never faltered. She dodged the first one, but deflected the rest like a natural. Kylo hadn't thought it was possible to be more mesmerized by a person, let alone this desert rose...his scavenger...his Rey. At times, it seemed, she was just the embodiment of the Force itself.  
They hurried back to the control room just in time to hear Poe on a loud speaker.  
"Hope you guys are ready. Whatever you're going to do, do it quick." Kylo looked around and took a breath as Rey took his hand, interlacing their fingers this time.  
"We can do this together." Their eyes locked in a brief, but deeply intimate, silent kiss; everyone else disappeared for the shortest of moments, but it was enough. They walked out to meet The First Order.  
As they came into view, The First Order completed rolling out the cannon into place for proper range. It was large and vastly intimidating, no one else in the galaxy would ever dream of doing what they were about to attempt at such a monster of a gun. Their forces had been dramatically cut, but some had made it through the Resistance's barrage. It was up to them now. The First Order began the priming and the roaring sound of the engine was intense and thunderous, the energy already building into a bright light. The heat already coming off of it already making Kylo and Rey sweat. As the engine roared louder, Kylo squeezed Rey's hand a bit harder, trying to contain his nerves. he couldn't live without her, so if this was his death he was satisfied. He had kissed that delicate mouth and would be holding her hand as they died together. Perhaps they would find each other in the afterlife as ghosts. He knew some earned that ability if they were strong enough in the Force. If she was scared or nervous, she didn't show it or let it come off of her. She was content and at peace. If this was her end, at least she finally wasn't alone. her greatest fear had always been she would die alone, in a desolate desert...waiting. But she had Ben. And he had her. If this was their end, she had no regrets. She would die loved and with the person she loved most.  
They stared down the barrel of the cannon, ready to catch the energy blast. The cannon fired and the hands that weren't joined raised in perfect unison, determined and focused...  
Leia had Poe's hand in a death grip, and the rest held their breath, on edge, as the light surged toward the last Jedi and they disappeared from view...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Crait Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or planets mentioned in this story. The plot line is my own and inspired by the Star Wars franchise. This is my interpretation of how the story should go. I do not know anyone involved with the films.

Leia held her breath, her ring clutched in her other hand, fists clenched in a mix of acceptance and anguish in the inevitable. The hopeful general knew by now that hoping too much in her family tended to have unpredictable, and sometimes disastrous, results. She had, to herself, accepted her son's impending, and surprisingly self-sacrificing, death.  
“Leia!” She felt no change, but exhaled slowly, knowing she would join him soon. What she saw instead had her jaw on the floor, as well as with her heart in her throat.  
Kylo and Rey and were nearly engulfed in the torturous heat of the blast, but they were not alone, nor were they dead. With no warning and no way yet of knowing how he was there; just a few inches directly behind the both of them, Luke Skywalker had shown up to help his sister yet again. His arms were raised, joining them and seeming to grasp the energy as if it were a solid object.  
“Push!” Luke shouted as loud as he could. Kylo and Rey jumped out of shock and surprise, startled by his sudden and unexpected arrival, nearly breaking their concentration. The rage at simply hearing Luke's voice gave Rey the strength she needed to obey the command. She chanced a glance in her peripheral vision at Ben. Though it was all he could do to hide it, she saw the look Luke described: “...the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him...”  
(Ben Solo- no longer a boy but not yet a man- looks up in surprise and alarm. His uncle Luke has come into his chambers, at night, and now stands over him. The Jedi Master's face is twisted in a snarl- and lit by the green blade of his light saber. The Force is aboil with danger. For a moment regret shadows Luke's face, but Ben can see his uncle has gone too far to turn back. He will not falter or hesitate; rather, he will bring his light saber down and cleave his nephew in two while he sleeps.  
Desperate, Ben's hand reaches out, not toward Luke but beyond him, to the light saber he has constructed. Willing it into his hand, its blue blade blocks the killing blow. The locked blades buzz and spark. But Ben knows this is only a brief reprieve- he can't resist his master's far greater powers for long. Trapped, he reaches up toward the ceiling with his free hand, begging the stones to heed his plea and come crashing down on Luke's head. To save him.) -Page 175, The Last Jedi novelization  
It had become the fuel and foundation that he had built his abilities on. With Luke here again, he was trembling violently with a look in his eyes like a caged animal, desperate to escape. His fear, however, gave him what he needed to finish the task at hand.  
Luke made a step between them, bumping into their joined hands, as if to separate them. They both seemed to have a joint flashback to their hands touching in the hut before Luke broke the Force bond. Simultaneously Ben eased himself down and Rey became more protectively enraged.  
“Throw it back into the canon!” They each took another step forward, in perfect unison, and pushed all of their hands in the same motion.  
The blaring flames retraced forcefully back from around them in a slow motion, despite their combined power.  
“Harder!” Kylo jumped slightly, trying desperately to focus on forcing the flames back. He couldn't let Rey die. Not here. Not now. He could not lose her. He would not be alone again. He would save her. He would protect her. Always. Rey took a breath and closed her eyes before allowing her rage to fully consume her as she stepped forcefully forward in front of Luke. Kylo stepped also to join his right hand with her left once again, fear of losing her engulfing him long enough to send it flying into the canon whence it came, causing it to explode and destroy all of the remaining First Order. Kylo grabbed Rey and jumped onto her back, holding her close and shielding her from the blast, leaving Luke exposed and defenseless from the aftermath.  
Kylo's warm body engulfed her, sheltering and protecting her. She felt safe and secure, finally able to take a breath, inhaling his scent and memorizing his breathing pattern. His chest against her back, lips just brushing her neck. This was real. Not a Force bond. Not just The Force connecting them. This was Real.  
-You're Not Alone. Neither are you.-  
They would always have each other. They would never have to endure that deep, horrid loneliness again. The moments passed too quickly, though she was sure it was longer. There were familiar voices and footsteps approaching.  
As they got up and she brushed the salt off of herself, she should have expected Luke's response, but damn her for always being too optimistic of people.  
“Rey, this doesn't change anything. It's a trick.”  
“As he has just shown you, and everyone here, the mistake was yours. You made a huge mistake in thinking his mind was was made up.”  
“He's a Sith like his grandfather before him. Tell her what your grandfather did to his pregnant wife! She thought he could change too, then he killed her.”  
Rey, taken aback, but not fully unmoved in her stance with Ben; her hand still holding his, though not as tight. Kylo's mild shakes turned to desperate trembling.  
“Anakin was killed by Darth Vader in a manner of speaking and, some say, Darth Vader killed my grandmother Queen Amidala. His emotions consumed him and, in the Jedi Order, emotions and all that comes with them are forbidden. By the time Padme got to him it was too late and, when he turned, she lost the will to live. He never actually killed her. That is even in your own archives, Luke! I have seen them for myself. Granted, I suppose you could have it altered as the Jedi wipe away anything against them or that they don't agree with. I know the story of Revan as well. Now, tell mom the truth about why I left that night.” Kylo's rage was boiling, fear radiating from him as he was clinging desperately to Rey's hand. Leia turned her attention to fully focusing on Luke, though it was obvious that she did not trust Kylo.  
“The truth is I saw you kill my students and destroy everything I built. The truth is Snoke turned your heart and I failed you. The truth is you are too much like your grandfather. I was right that night. I'm sorry for when I approached you, but I was not wrong to do so.”  
“I'm sure you are sorry! I destroyed the way people saw you. The way they idolized you. I brought an end to the Jedi as it should be. I brought the Sith down right along with it. It is time for it all to end. But I awoke to your lit light saber in my face and grief in your eyes! I acted in defense. I was not in the wrong! I did what I did after because I felt I had no choice. If my grandfather could wipe out my mother's home planet and civilizations for decades and you still believed he was worth saving, then I must truly be lost! But Snoke thought I was worthless. He believed that I wasn't strong enough either. With Rey's help I killed Snoke. I put an end to his existence I will put an end to all of this. My grandfather was right about one thing: The Jedi are evil, they just think they are better at hiding it.”  
“I should not have hesitated that night. That was my greatest mistake. I'm sorry, Ben.” As he said these words, he quickly drew a hidden light saber from inside his robes, raised and lunging for Kylo. Kylo went to draw his own, but was not quick enough for the Jedi Master to altogether block the attack as it grazed his arm and left side, leaving Luke exposed to Rey pulling her own and lunging it through Luke's right rib cage. As Luke fell to the ground, Kylo slashed for his throat as Leia (in quick succession) fired her blaster at Rey grazing her head and aiming another at her stomach, knocking her unconscious to the ground. As Rey hit the ground, Poe fired a disarming shot at the General before running to grab her fallen blaster and darting toward Kylo's shuttle. Kylo grabbed Rey and carried her bridal style once more following behind Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Subscribe. I do respond to comments and will take suggestions.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Crait Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or planets mentioned in this story. The plot line is my own and inspired by the Star Wars franchise. This is my interpretation of how the story should go. I do not know anyone involved with the films.

Leia held her breath, her ring clutched in her other hand, fists clenched in a mix of acceptance and anguish in the inevitable. The hopeful general knew by now that hoping too much in her family tended to have unpredictable, and sometimes disastrous, results. She had, to herself, accepted her son's impending, and surprisingly self-sacrificing, death.  
“Leia!” She felt no change, but exhaled slowly, knowing she would join him soon. What she saw instead had her jaw on the floor, as well as with her heart in her throat.  
Kylo and Rey and were nearly engulfed in the torturous heat of the blast, but they were not alone, nor were they dead. With no warning and no way yet of knowing how he was there; just a few inches directly behind the both of them, Luke Skywalker had shown up to help his sister yet again. His arms were raised, joining them and seeming to grasp the energy as if it were a solid object.  
“Push!” Luke shouted as loud as he could. Kylo and Rey jumped out of shock and surprise, startled by his sudden and unexpected arrival, nearly breaking their concentration. The rage at simply hearing Luke's voice gave Rey the strength she needed to obey the command. She chanced a glance in her peripheral vision at Ben. Though it was all he could do to hide it, she saw the look Luke described: “...the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him...”  
(Ben Solo- no longer a boy but not yet a man- looks up in surprise and alarm. His uncle Luke has come into his chambers, at night, and now stands over him. The Jedi Master's face is twisted in a snarl- and lit by the green blade of his lightsaber. The Force is aboil with danger. For a moment regret shadows Luke's face, but Ben can see his uncle has gone too far to turn back. He will not falter or hesitate; rather, he will bring his lightsaber down and cleave his nephew in two while he sleeps.  
Desperate, Ben's hand reaches out, not toward Luke but beyond him, to the lightsaber he has constructed. Willing it into his hand, its blue blade blocks the killing blow. The locked blades buzz and spark. But Ben knows this is only a brief reprieve- he can't resist his master's far greater powers for long. Trapped, he reaches up toward the ceiling with his free hand, begging the stones to heed his plea and come crashing down on Luke's head. To save him.) -Page 175, The Last Jedi novelization  
It had become the fuel and foundation that he had built his abilities on. With Luke here again, he was trembling violently with a look in his eyes like a caged animal, desperate to escape. His fear, however, gave him what he needed to finish the task at hand.  
Luke made a step between them, bumping into their joined hands, as if to separate them. They both seemed to have a joint flashback to their hands touching in the hut before Luke broke the Force bond. Simultaneously Ben eased himself down and Rey became more protectively enraged.  
“Throw it back into the cannon!” They each took another step forward, in perfect unison, and pushed all of their hands in the same motion.  
The blaring flames retraced forcefully back from around them in a slow motion, despite their combined power.  
“Harder!” Kylo jumped slightly, trying desperately to focus on forcing the flames back. He couldn't let Rey die. Not here. Not now. He could not lose her. He would not be alone again. He would save her. He would protect her. Always. Rey took a breath and closed her eyes before allowing her rage to fully consume her as she stepped forcefully forward in front of Luke. Kylo stepped also to join his right hand with her left once again, fear of losing her engulfing him long enough to send it flying into the cannon whence it came, causing it to explode and destroy all of the remaining First Order. Kylo grabbed Rey and jumped onto her back, holding her close and shielding her from the blast, leaving Luke exposed and defenseless from the aftermath.  
Kylo's warm body engulfed her, sheltering and protecting her. She felt safe and secure, finally able to take a breath, inhaling his scent and memorizing his breathing pattern. His chest against her back, lips just brushing her neck. This was real. Not a Force bond. Not just The Force connecting them. This was Real.  
-You're Not Alone. Neither are you.-  
They would always have each other. They would never have to endure that deep, horrid loneliness again. The moments passed too quickly, though she was sure it was longer. There were familiar voices and footsteps approaching.  
As they got up and she brushed the salt off of herself, she should have expected Luke's response, but damn her for always being too optimistic of people.  
“Rey, this doesn't change anything. It's a trick.”  
“As he has just shown you, and everyone here, the mistake was yours. You made a huge mistake in thinking his mind was was made up.”  
“He's a Sith like his grandfather before him. Tell her what your grandfather did to his pregnant wife! She thought he could change too, then he killed her.”  
Rey, taken aback, but not fully unmoved in her stance with Ben; her hand still holding his, though not as tight. Kylo's mild shakes turned to desperate trembling.  
“Anakin was killed by Darth Vader in a manner of speaking and, some say, Darth Vader killed my grandmother Queen Amidala. His emotions consumed him and, in the Jedi Order, emotions and all that comes with them are forbidden. By the time Padme got to him it was too late and, when he turned, she lost the will to live. He never actually killed her. That is even in your own archives, Luke! I have seen them for myself. Granted, I suppose you could have it altered as the Jedi wipe away anything against them or that they don't agree with. I know the story of Revan as well. Now, tell mom the truth about why I left that night.” Kylo's rage was boiling, fear radiating from him as he was clinging desperately to Rey's hand. Leia turned her attention to fully focusing on Luke, though it was obvious that she did not trust Kylo.  
“The truth is I saw you kill my students and destroy everything I built. The truth is Snoke turned your heart and I failed you. The truth is you are too much like your grandfather. I was right that night. I'm sorry for when I approached you, but I was not wrong to do so.”  
“I'm sure you are sorry! I destroyed the way people saw you. The way they idolized you. I brought an end to the Jedi as it should be. I brought the Sith down right along with it. It is time for it all to end. But I awoke to your lit lightsaber in my face and grief in your eyes! I acted in defense. I was not in the wrong! I did what I did after because I felt I had no choice. If my grandfather could wipe out my mother's home planet and civilizations for decades and you still believed he was worth saving, then I must truly be lost! But Snoke thought I was worthless. He believed that I wasn't strong enough either. With Rey's help I killed Snoke. I put an end to his existence I will put an end to all of this. My grandfather was right about one thing: The Jedi are evil, they just think they are better at hiding it.”  
“I should not have hesitated that night. That was my greatest mistake. I'm sorry, Ben.” As he said these words, he quickly drew a hidden lightsaber from inside his robes, raised and lunging for Kylo. Kylo went to draw his own, but was not quick enough for the Jedi Master to altogether block the attack as it grazed his arm and left side, leaving Luke exposed to Rey pulling her own and lunging it through Luke's right rib cage. As Luke fell to the ground, Kylo slashed for his throat as Leia (in quick succession) fired her blaster at Rey grazing her head and aiming another at her stomach, knocking her unconscious to the ground. As Rey hit the ground, Poe fired a disarming shot at the General before running to grab her fallen blaster and darting toward Kylo's shuttle. Kylo grabbed Rey and carried her bridal style once more following behind Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Subscribe. I do respond to comments and will take suggestions.


End file.
